Its me and you, now baby'
by mrsfenrirgreyback
Summary: Slightly Canon. Hermione trusted him, over Harry, over Ron, and over the Weasleys. She's been played, by the manipulative Slytherin. He misses there Valentines Day date, what happens when Hermione goes for a stroll down the chilly streets of Diagon Alleys. Will she finally she his true colours. With a alternative happier ending. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.
1. Original Story

Hermione Granger, once believed in romance, Valentines Day and the idea of love. She loved, wholeheartedly, a man who to her was perfect. A man who cared for her when she was sick, sat with her cuddled up on the couch reading, and still loved her when she was grumpy and argumentative. Hermione really this man and she thought he loved her in return.

However, this man as sly and tricking as a Slytherin could be, played her, manipulated her, into not only believing he loved her, but he wanted to marry her. He was a Slytherin, and they were as cunning and manipulative and a Gryffindor was loyal. She fell hook line and sinker for his act, believing him when he said he had to work late, trusting his word when he said he had to leave for days on end for work. Hermione, would sit in her cottage, waiting for him to call, to tell her he had arrived safely, or that he couldn't make their date.

When February 14th came around, and Hermione was still waiting, for Draco to pick her up. And for the first time in their relationship, she questioned him. She pondered, why he would frequently miss dates, or always have to work late. For the first time, she didn't trust him, wasn't fooled and was fed up of being so easily manipulated by him. Hermione Granger had, had enough.

When Draco did call, 2 hours late, Hermione didn't pick up the phone, and just sat there stoically staring at her bare cream walls, as Draco left a voice-message, obviously angered that she didn't answer. She paid no heed to the message, as she left the safety of her cottage, for Diagon Alley, for a walk to clear her head and get her thoughts straight.

She wrapped, her cloak around her body tightly, as she walked down the cobbled streets of Diagon Alley, looking at the flickering candles in the shop windows. Hermione stopped short, as she past the italian wizarding restaurant, Draco was meant to be taking her to that was smiling faintly, as she saw all of the couples, relaxed, laughing and having a good time until she spotted a glimpse of platinum hair, that could only belong to one person. Her smile now gone, Hermione blinked back her unshed tears, and she peered closer and saw _her_ boyfriend, holding her the hand of a pregnant Astoria Greengrass over a table of red roses and melting candles.

As soon as she could draw her eyes away from the scene, Hermione fled the misty street to apparate home, as fast as she could before she broke into sobs.

Once back in the safety of her cottage and wards, she adjusted the wards, to keep her now ex-boyfriend out, without permission. After the tricky spellwork was complete, Hermione pulled off her emerald green dress, and chucked herself on her bed, not bothering to dress, and crying into her pillow whilst beating the mattress with her clenched fist.

Hermione Granger, on the 15th February, awoke to the sound of an alarm that Draco had unseccually tried to get through her wards. At the 5th alert, Hermione pulled herself from the comfort of her warm bed, and tear stained pillows, and walked into the front room, pulling on a dressing gown in the process. After, Dracos further attempts to get through her wards, Hermione opened the door to find a very disgruntled and angry Draco Malfoy, standing by the door.

''Draco, what are you doing here?'' She asked, trying to work out why he was not with the mother of his child, at this time in the morning, after his date last night.

''Can't I come and see my girlfriend?'' He answered, not quite gathering why he wasn't allowed through her wards, or why she had changed them in the first place. He was usually allowed to just enter through, and he didn't need to knock.

''Then why aren't you with her'' Hermione enquired, as she blinked back tears, when she once again saw Draco holding Astoria's hand and caressing the large diamond ring on her finger.

''I am, aren't I. I'm here with you'' Draco snapped, getting tired of Hermione's reluctance.

''No, she's probably still in bed, frustrated over the baby she's carrying.''

''Who would that be?''

''Astoria Greengrass, Draco. The one you took, to the restaurant last night, the one you disappear too, at every given moment.'' She shouted in his face, fed up of all his trouble. He was trouble, she decided. She trusted him, over Harry, Ron, and The Weasleys, she had no-one. She shouldn't have trusted him.

''Hermione, you don't know what your talking about.''

''Yes, I do. Were done. '' Hermione said, as she slammed the door in his face.

Sinking into the couch, Hermione sulked into yet another of her pillows, and she continued to torture herself by listen to Draco, scream and slam on the door, before she finally caved in and used a silencing spell.

As she wrapped herself in a knitted blanket, made by Mrs. Weasley 5 years prior, Hermione whispered:

''It's me and you, now baby.''


	2. A happier alternative ending

''_Draco, what are you doing here?'' She asked, trying to work out why he was not with the mother of his child, at this time in the morning, after his date last night._

''_Can't I come and see my girlfriend?'' He answered, not quite gathering why he wasn't allowed through her wards, or why she had changed them in the first place. He was usually allowed to just enter through, and he didn't need to knock._

''_Then why aren't you with her'' Hermione enquired, as she blinked back tears, when she once again saw Draco holding Astoria's hand and caressing the large diamond ring on her finger._

''_I am, aren't I. I'm here with you'' Draco snapped, getting tired of Hermione's reluctance._

''_No, she's probably still in bed, frustrated over the baby she's carrying.''_

''_Who would that be?''_

''_Astoria Greengrass, Draco. The one you took, to the restaurant last night, the one you disappear too, at every given moment.'' She shouted in his face, fed up of all his trouble. He was trouble, she decided. She trusted him, over Harry, Ron, and The Weasleys, she had no-one. She shouldn't have trusted him._

''Hermione, you don't know what your talking about.''

''Yes, I do. Were done. '' Hermione said, and just as she was about to slam the door, in his ferrety face, Draco wedged his foot in the door.

''Why, won't you believe me?'' He shouted at her, his temper, growing and growing.

''Why should I'' Hermione whimpered, in response. '_There's no way I am, taking him back after this. No way' _Hermione thought confused, as she saw and _felt_ the anger pouring on him.

''The baby, isn't mine. She isn't mine. We were waiting, for my father and her sister to show up. I grew up with her, and she needed my support. Please believe me.'' Draco begged. He once believed begging, was above himself, but right now all he could think about was getting the love of his life back.

''Fine, say I believe you. How do you explain all the business trips, or the spontaneous late night shifts?''

''Hermione, I work for my father, for Malfoy Inc. Did you really think, it was all a cover-up. My father, works me hard. Especially, since Astoria got pregnant. If, I knew the business trips got you worked up, for nothing, you should have told me and I would of taken you along.''

''Really?'' Hermione questioned him, shamefully taken a sudden interest in her bare feet.

''Really.'' He reassured her, as she flung herself, into his open arms.

After taking the opportunity, to 'make up for lost time' Hermione guided Draco to the couch where she lit her fireplace, with a simple 'Incendio' and rested her head, on her fiance's hard, defined chest as they snuggled up together, covered by Hermione's fluffy Gryffindor-ish blankets.

''So, what was the big news, you wanted to tell me?'' He grinned cheekily, knowing he had been forgiven and promised himself _-and her-_ to never make her feel like that again.

''Oh, just that we may have another family member, in say about 7 months?'' She smirked, finally feeling excited about the prospect of her and Draco, starting their own family.

As she laid both their intertwined hands, on her flat stomach, he lowered his head and whispered into her ear…

''_It's us now, baby.''_


End file.
